Just another Werewolf story
by talkingdog101
Summary: For her whole life Anele King, was chased by her own pack. Left alone to fend for her self. But when this Werewolf crossed paths with the praetor, things pick up. Her life on the run is blocked by a guy she falls for instantly. Can she be with him even when he is hired to be the one to kill her?
1. Prolog

****Note this is my fist story and this is only a sort of prolog if you want anymore please tell me in the comments below****

And if I misspell anything please just ignore it, and no hate please, Thank You

Prolog

Before I say anything I just want to say being a Werewolf isn't as good as you might think it is. Away from blacking out randomly on full moon and waking up half naked in a forest, covered with deer blood.  
First you have the random itchy skin from you fur which won't go away till you get somewhere private to Turn. Which isn't easy...You scream... A lot...  
Second you just don't wake up with a six pack, you go through your first painstaking turn then an ass ton of training to get in shape. A. ASS. TON.  
Third Everyone gets on your nerves for the first months, you turn into a thirteen year old forever on her period, but you get a whole lot more violent, like pushing people through walls violent  
Four Your pack leader becomes you new dad/mom but way stricter. No you can't go out with a Warlock no matter how sparkly they are, You better be back at 1:00 or someone gonna be chewed out by their packmates, No, mundanes are not used as training dummies, blah,blah,blah.  
Fifth Love is something you feel for other pack members, not Shadowhunters or Mundanes. Love outside of the pack is vile misconception.  
Well maybe a normal Werewolf could be an obedient little pup following commands, but If you are being hunted by your own kin, things change. But if they guy you are falling for ends up being assigned to slit your throat and watch you bleed out, you panic a bit, just a bit.

**Tell me if you want anymore, Response would be lovely, **

**I'm out Happy Holidays, Anele**


	2. The Fucking Pretzel Man

**Hi Please no hate this is my first time doing this, would love to know what you guys think, If you guys like it I will post more. Thanks-Anele**

The wind was a cold icy chill, throwing my brown hair around me like a halo. I trotted on the gravel path, kicking up rocks with my torn up Convers. I so badly just wanted to sit down and grab some cider from the stand I had seen behind me but I couldn't. Not here, not where they would expect me to be. So I trudged along hugging my purple sweater tighter to my chest as orange leaves fell around me. The park soon opened up into the wide busy city and away from the small haven I had stayed at for the past 2 days. I turned to follow the sidewalk as a tall shadow loomed behind me. The shadow, probably a man hoping to get a few bucks from my now empty wallet, followed be done to the small sidewalk to a bridge where I hoped off. This had happened a couple times before but never so close to night, or the full moon. But I followed what was now a usual routine. I walked into the graffiti filled bridge and bent down, acting as if my shoe was untied. The moment my knees hit the ground they sent up spirals of pain, which I winced off.  
'Have to deal with that later" I muttered trying not to sound hurt. A second later a sharp sting was in between my shoulder blades, two strong hands on my shoulders forcing me up and around. For a second I was shocked, this wasn't the usually a greasy old man in a torn up jacket. This was a strikingly handsome boy with high angular cheekbones, and a strong jaw. Blonde hair, piled down his head in an expensive manner. Dozens of white tiny scared decorated his arms and and neck. _Shadowhunter_.  
"They said you would be difficult to find" He chuckled, a slight British accent hinting away at the words.  
He leaned in closer whispering in my ear, "Come on Miss, don't want to alert the Mundanes now do we" He said motioning to the few stray teenagers that were under the bridge who seemed to perk up when the Shadowhunter came in.  
"What do you want?" I growled or at least tried, the growl died in my throat when he pushed the blade in further. A warm trickle now running down my back. _He's done it now. _  
"A nice little bounties on your head and I was quite bored" He said smiling pulling me back along with him.  
"Who the fu-" but the words died in my mouth. He had pulled me out of the tunnel into the open street. Wind nipping at my legs through my torn jeans. A sudden hunger lust at my stomach, burning. I gave up the small struggle I had given him and fell back, like a leaf from a tree. He caught me with a surprised gasp, "If you mean to swoon your way out of this don't try," Then he glanced up, the last light of dawn glistened off his hair.  
"Oh Holy Fuck" He said glancing at the full moon that was now rising.  
At this time regularly the hobo who tried to rob me would be drowning in his own blood, but blood lust and hunger of the Change bit me viciously. Preventing the Change took the rest of my energy, which consisted of 4 hours of sleep on a bench and a pretzel with fake cheese for the past 2 days. He dragged me with new purpose, to the road, my already bloody knees bumping and being scraped on the pavement.  
"..You should...have know better...Shadowhunter" I murmured looking around. Cars passed, speeding to make it home, Families walked their pets in the Park, and the pretzel man noticing me starting to walk over. _You can't change now to many people. You haven't mastered it yet. Don't Don't _The words were drowned out by an even louder voice _Blood, Blood and Meat, You will be able to run and escape if it's dead. _By now my Mundane and Wulfen minds were fighting, and my body sat helpless as the door to a black van was thrown open.  
"Shit chains, where are the chains, " The boy repeated throwing me down carelessly. The moonlight illuminated the shadows in the dark as my eyes adjusted I could clearly see the pretzel man running toward me.  
"That's too hot to be the pretzel man" I whispered pressing my forehead down to the freezing bottom of the van.  
"Did you say something?" He now reached for my wrist bloody cuff and chain now in hand. "Because you're now under arrest by orders of the Clave and east ero-" He was cut off by a sharp growl. "They said you didn't have any friends to deal with" He said rolling his gray eyes. He snapped the chain on me and reached for his belt. He just sounded annoyed, as if an angry wulfen was just a mewing kitten. Anger boiled inside of me. _Kill him rip him to shreds feast on him with your brethren! _I spat at him as he turned _seraph _blade glowing.  
"I have no help" I told him matter-of-factly sticking out my chin, blue eyes blazing. He didn't hear it though, at the moment I said it a large humanoid shape leaped out and grabbed him by the neck claws digging in his throat. A deep growl emerged from the figures space. _Since when was the pretzel man a fucking Downworlder! _The figure released the Shadowhunter, who made a wide ark with his blade, missed and was thrown on the ground by the now visible boy. His back was turned to me now but he was tall. He had broad shoulders with bulging biceps which were clearly seen even in the pretzel mans uniform. Long claws sprouted from each finger and a low deep voice emerged from him saying something about "leaving...with the Praetor?" _The pretzel man is not a wulfen, I would have know. Oh my god shut up its not the pretzel guy. _As my mind bickered the Shadowhunter got up and ran down to the park and into the trees nearly tripping over a rock. Now the lighting was even worse, darkness spewed everywhere any moonlight was covered by roof of the van. The tall boy turned to me.  
"Watch yourself, or next time you won't be so luck" He said in a low voice, I got a flash of his face he was tan, with dark eyes and dark hair, high angular cheekbones and soft lips. A six pack bulged against the tight pretzel uniform. He staked off without another word. _That was definitely not the pretzel guy... crap i'm stuck! _I yanked on the chain as if realizing for the first time it was there. _Even I can't dispatch a Shadowhunter that fast_.  
"Fucking Silver" I swore as the wulfen silhouette disappeared into the trees. I gave up on the chain and drew myself in and shut the van door. A small light flicked on inside as I laid on my back, cold beating on my already beaten body. _Tomorrow at first light we leave, or find the hot guy then leave. But now we sleep. _Which was easier said than done but I found myself dying down just as the coals in a fire do. _This can't keep happening. _


End file.
